Because you know better
by sandiiitos96
Summary: We all have our weaknesses, and that's alright. What truly matters is people we share them with.


**Just quick authors note.**

 **This also is nothing more than just one shot I created because I really wanted to upload something. In a sense, this is a sequel to 'Two lights' but certainly not the full story I'm still working on. I'm not even sure if this would be considered 'canon' to the actual story I'm working on, but hey, that's for the better right? Can't unfold all of my cards before the time is right.**

 **That being said, this is a good teaser just like the first part of how their relationship would be. Well, sort of. Of course, in the full story it'd be a lot more fleshed out and developed, but that doesn't mean it can't serve as a showcase of what to expect. That being said, I probably shouldn't upload any more one-shots, other-wise I can reveal a bit too much and get carried away:D**

 **Maybe then I shouldn't be lazy about the actual story then…Oh well, anyways, hope you'll enjoy this little piece of writing of mine and please, your thoughts, however short they may be, would be truly appreciated:)**

 **Also, have a nice one;)**

 _The same stars as that night, eh?_ Jaune mused as he looked up the two, tiny lights hovering high over their heads. Continuing to observe them, he quietly chuckled.

Honestly, what were the realistic chances the two stars he gazed at right now, were exactly the same as that night with her?

 _But…_ His face folded to a content expression, he curved his lips into a smile. _Realistic or not, they do look exactly the same._ He mused, his blue orbs continuously observing the two lights.

"They sure do look awfully identical, don't they?" She asked, her body resting against his. Their bodies resting against each other.

"I was just thinking that." Jaune let her know, he pressed his face against her hair, indulging the unique scent which he to this very day couldn't describe.

"You sure do like to do that."

He slowly backed off, slightly embarrassed. "It's creepy…"

" _Would be."_ She corrected. "If it was anyone else other then you or Ruby."

"Rubes likes to do this as well?"

"Yea," Yang snickered. "I mean, she doesn't anymore, but used to do it when we were little. That's how she actually calmed herself at nights." She giggled at the nostalgic, but so silly memory.

"She sniffed your hair before falling asleep?" Jaune half said, half laughed.

"So weird, right?" She full out laughed, while Jaune followed soon after.

"That's Ruby, though." She added, and he could see the fondness in her eyes. "She used to be a lot more quirky and weird as a child, if you can believe that."

"I can." He grinned.

"I wonder if she even remembers stuff like that? I wonder why _I_ even remember stuff like that?"

"I guess it's just one of those little, obscure but fond things you simply can't forget."

"Suppose so." She agreed, then turned to face him.

He waited a moment, then asked. "What?"

"Nothing… _champ._ "

He quickly looked sideways, then back. "…I guess I am."

She gave him the look.

"I am."

Her look did not falter.

"Hell yea, I am! You've got a problem with that?!"

She giggled, and so did he.

"Nope, no problem at all."

"Then!" He exclaimed, but then stopped. "I dunno…say how awesome I am?"

"You're awesome, blondey," She said, and he felt his heart melt at her words since she didn't just say it. She truly, genuinely meant it.

"Thanks."

A smile. She knew he meant it as well.

"I took an unnecessary right though." He winced at the memory. "Should have avoided it."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, blah blah blah." She mocked him. "Sorry Jaune, but it's hard to take it seriously knowing you destroyed the guy thereafter."

He paused for a moment, probably considering it. "I know but-"

"As well as we'll work hard to make sure you take shots like that as rarely as possible." She added. "So suck it up, blondey, you're quite amazing. In my eyes definitely so."

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, then looked down to his feet, then back to her eyes with a smile she came to know so well.

Also love everything about it.

"Yang, I-"

She stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes said before his lips would.

"Of course."

"Even though you know?"

" _Because_ I know."

She gave him the other look.

"Not out of pity."

She smiled earnestly, making him realize she already knew.

"I know."

"Then why the look?"

"Just cause," She said, and immediately could tell he didn't buy into that. "Because that's how I am. At times, at least."

He pressed his forehead to hers, and her smile widened. "And because you're my weakness."

"And you're my doubts," He added, then leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly so, he didn't hesitate to do so.

She didn't mind, of course. She loved it, in fact. She loved him and said so when their lips parted.

"I do too," He said tenderly, holding both of her hands.

When she giggled in response, he, understandably so, was confused.

"It's just…this whole thing is so…"

"Rom-com like? Super cheesy?" He offered with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly." She admitted troublingly so.

"Aww, come on. Is it really a bad thing?"

"Well…" She contemplated, her eyes steady on him. When he made a goofy face out of nowhere, she found the answer right on the spot.

"Hell no." She shook her head. "That being said, don't-"

"Tell anyone."

"Ruby-"

"Especially."

They both chuckled.

"Shouldn't you worry more about Weiss, though?"

"Nah. I could just always say she's salty she doesn't have a boyfriend herself. With Ruby though, I can't. She doesn't care about that for now."

"Makes sense." He reasoned.

"Yea." She mumbled, and could see in his face he actually knew what she meant.

Of course he did, she figured. He was her weakness, after all. In a sense only they two understood.

"It's alright," He said.

"I don't want to."

"Seems like you do."

"No, I…" She started, but could already feel how her voice trembled. Giving up, she closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

He didn't say anything. There simply was no need to, instead, he simply held her, and all of her the world knew of, shattered at once.


End file.
